The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and circuits that contain the semiconductor structure. More particularly, the present application relates to a semiconductor structure including thin-film complementary semiconductor devices and complementary circuits that include such a semiconductor structure.
Complementary circuits are highly of interest in various areas of large-area and flexible electronics for driving, programming, addressing and/or memory applications. In most thin-film transistor (TFT) designs, an n-channel or p-channel TFT process requires three or four mask in the TFT level. However, having complementary circuits comprising both types of transistors increases the number of masks to six or seven, which is a significant cost addition that may not be affordable for many applications.